This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antennas.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones are often provided with antennas. Antennas may be used to handle cellular telephone communications, local wireless area network communications, and other wireless communications.
Antennas for electronic devices are sometimes formed using printed circuit boards. An antenna may, for example, include an antenna resonating element that is formed from patterned metal traces on a printed circuit substrate. Stamped metal is also sometimes used in forming antennas. For example, cavity antennas can be formed by from sheet metal structures that are supported by a plastic member.
Electronic device antennas can also be formed using other arrangements. In some configuration, antennas may be formed using patterned metal traces formed directly on molded plastic carriers. This type of antenna configuration may be implemented using laser-based processing techniques that selectively sensitize regions on the surface of a molded carrier so that metal traces may be electroplated onto those regions in a desired pattern. In other configurations, patterned antenna traces can be formed on a plastic carrier using two-shot plastic molding techniques in which each shot of plastic has a different affinity to metal deposition by electroplating.
Challenges can arise in manufacturing and operating antennas for electronic devices. In some applications, antennas formed using laser-based processing and two-shot molding techniques are able to provide desired levels of performance, but are not as inexpensive to fabricate as desired. Alternative antenna arrangements, such as arrangements based on printed circuits or stamped metal parts, may help reduce manufacturing costs, but may not perform as well as desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for forming electronic device antennas.